


Amnesia

by nakaelyon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Mortality, Murder, Princes & Princesses, Team, Temporarily Unrequited Love, tyrant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakaelyon/pseuds/nakaelyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alala has a terrible migraine, and no collection of who or where she is. Now she has to remember the past to correct the present and save the future. Can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The fire warmed Alala's back as she grabbed the present from her mother. She gasped as she saw the jeweler's signature on top of the box and looked up at her parents, "It isn't." she began.

"Finish opening it first." her mother encouraged. Alala pushed up the lid of the baby blue rectangular box and revealed a oval shaped necklace. It had an silver outlining with multiple blue hues swirling in the middle and laying on black felt. She jumped out of her chair with the box still in her hands and bear hugged her parents, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, it was nothing," her father said, "Your mother convinced me 15 was a mature age, I just paid the jeweler."

"Are you kidding me," Alala took the necklace out the box and felt the weight of it in her hand, "this is so not nothing. This is... this is saying I'm going to start officially training using my powers instead of doing boring textbook work, and-"

There was pounding on the door then Kelzon rushed in. "Lord Blayves, Queen Alina," he said bowing, "we are under siege of the Redrage's, and the entryway is almost breeched. I've come to deliver you to safety."

"You take my wife and daughter, I'll make sure the Redrage's get no further than they already are." The King stood and walked to the side of his bed  and unsheath his sword hanging on the wall.

"Sir, as a royal advisor in training, I strongly encourage that you don't-"

"My orders have been said. There's nothing the Redrage's can do that we can't do back tenfold."

"Maybe that was true in the past, but the Redrage's have new weapons. They aim and pull a small lever and the things coming out the weapon are killing us all. They have the help of rebellious cyclops as well."

"How can I call myself 'King' when the minute my people needed help I ran? Take my wife and daughter to safety then come and help me finish this fight." 

Kelzon did I final bow out of respect before leaving the room, Queen and Princess in tow. The trio ran through the castle, Kelzon leading them to safety, then Alina stopped. "Wait."

"Mom, what are you doing, we have to go?" A tear fell from Alala's eye, she knew exactly what her mother was doing. Kelzon stayed where he was with his head bowed.

"Alala... I love you so much." Alina started sobbing and pulled Alala into a hug. She uncurled Alala's fist and grabbed the necklace. it left an imprint on Alala's past. "Never lose this, this is everything, and you'll know everything when the time comes. Do you understand."

Unable to speak, Alala just nodded her head yes.

"Good. Go with Kelzon and I swear it, one day we will see each other again." They embraced each other before Alina turned and ran back the way they came."

"Princess, we don't have much time, we have to go." Kelzon said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the end of the hall. "Chasta is waiting for you outside. I know you never finished learning how to properly ride her but it's out best chance to getting you to safety, and don't worry, she already knows where to take you." 

"Thank you." Alala gave Kelzon a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, leaving everything she knew behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Bzzzz... Bzz... Bzzzzzz... Alala swatted at her cheek as the buzzing bug tickled it. The buzzing stopped for a few seconds then started again, attacking with a renewed vengeance. Alala turned on her right side, then covered her face with her arm to protect it. She took a deep breath and almost threw up. Alala's mahogany eyes nearly popped out of her head as she sat up trying to relieve herself of the putrid smell. The surface she sat on was lumpy, white, and spilling onto her clothes. She jumped up trying to wipe the excess waste off her clothes and mocha skin. When she got off most of the gunk, she looked up and down the alley which looked clear despite the cluttered trash. 

The sun was barely peeking over the trees and the lights on the end of sticks were dim. Behind her was a tall, faded, chipped wall, held together by gray hard material. She began to go forward, carefully picking her path- being sure not to step on the trash- when a fist closed around her ankle. Alala shrieked and lost her balance trying to free herself.

"I saw you. You fell out the sky." His voice was rough and slurred from the lack of teeth. "THE END IS NEAR! You can't get rid of us all. I'll k-"

"Get your hands off of her Duke!" The man with partial edentulism immediately let go a Alala's ankle and curled himself into a small ball. A man in royal blue scrubs looked like an angel as hewalked down the alley. The steady rising sun He squatted in front of Alala, completely ignoring the murmurs from the man behind him. "Are you okay? Duke didn't hurt you did he?" Alala shook her head no in response. "Okay, good. What's your name." Her name was on the tip of her tongue until she had to stop and think what is my name? 

The scrub guy smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me your name. Do you have a home I can take you to, or anyone to call?"

Alala shook her head 'no'. No one came to mind and her name was still lost to her. "Alrighty then, would you come with me if I asked?" Scrubs stood up while asking this question and extended his hand to Alala. He seems like a trustworthy person and didn't reek, so why not? Alala took his offered hand without a second thought and walked towards the end of the alley with 'Scrubs', eager but cautious of what her future held.

***

"Well, your physical condition seems healthy." 'Scrubs' hands were very soft as he held her face and flashed a bright light in her eye. This was the last of many tests he had given since they arrived at the hospital. "I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad." Alala's voice barely came out as a squeak. 

"Since you can't remember anything before you woke up in the alley, I think you have amnesia. We'll have to do a few cognitive tests and MRI's to be sure though. The good news is that I have a friend, who's a social worker, that could allow you to live with me until you get your memory back."

Alala was able to understand a few things he said, while others went over her head. The best option was to nod and agree. Angelic 'Scrubs' seemed like the safest option, despite just meeting him.

"Do you have any questions? You look kind of confused." His voice was of concern.

"What's your name?"

With a slight chuckle, he replied "I'm Nurse Gary, but you can call me Gray, or Gary. Whichever you prefer."

"Thank you for your kindness Gary Gray."

"Of course."

Alala was helped down from the tissue paper covered bed and out the door. She'd been taken around so many corners with bright white floors and walls. Turning left and right so many times that she lost count and gave up trying to remember how to get back to the room they'd come from.  Gary escorted her to the bathroom so she could take a shower and replace her old clothes with a paper thin, mint green gown. After a few minutes trying to find out how to turn on the shower, Alala embarrassingly asked Gary for help. After leaving the bathroom Gary sent her to a tan doctor who could 'evaluate' her, and better help her understand her condition. She was eager to get the process over with, but had to remove her necklace before stepping in the room behind the door. 

The entire evaluation process seemed to take forever and she grew tired of constantly being put under machines and probed. In the end Alala was diagnosed with psychogenic amnesia.


End file.
